A vehicle traveling within a guideway network is connected to a primary control system configured to provide movement instructions to the vehicle. The vehicle also includes a redundant control system configured to provide movement instructions to the vehicle in case the primary control system fails or communication with the primary control system is interrupted. The redundant control system is not activated until a problem arises with respect to the primary control system. In some instances, the redundant control system is manual operation by a driver on-board the vehicle. In some instances, if a problem arises with the primary control system, the vehicle brakes to a stop until the driver can be transported to the vehicle to begin manual operation.